Show Me The Way
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: Waka needs to get to the Celestial Plain, but the only way is through Dandy. Only problem is that Dandy doesn't agree with the situation. WakaDandy Mpreg Later on..implied WakaAbe...rating will change later on..
1. Kaigi to Shi

SAMURAI DANDY IS NOT AN OC! HE IS A CHARACTER IN THE OKAMI GAME. YOU HAVE TO GET BACK HIS WATCH FROM THAT THEIF.

* * *

><p>He looked down upon me with beautiful blue eyes. He smelled of cherries and Konohana blossoms. "Bonjour, ma chérie." The only thing to ruin this perfect moment was that he did not speak my language. I gave him a questioning look. "Oh, Excuse moi. You speak " he said the language I spoke. "Forgive me, ma chérie." I nodded and got up. I grabbed my sword <em>Rensho <em>and stood up, he was a little taller than me, with a eagle hat, with the wings stretching over his hair. I could see his sideburns. He had blonde hair. I wanted to see more of it. Was it nappy, silky, or smooth? Was it dirty blonde, shiny blonde, or just blonde? I wanted to know. I wanted to know what language he spoke. He was just so intriguing.

"You were set in stone, that is until Yours Truly did a little Divine Intervention. Don't you just love that breeze, and the view?" This man was truly weird. Not to mention his clothes. A pink shirt (with pom-poms), and purple pants, with…I didn't even know what shoes he were wearing. Maybe they were a style where he came from. I doubt it. The "breeze" was salty sea air blowing in your face, and the "view" was the Water Dragon eating yet another fishing boat, with two men onboard. He had a sick sense of humor. "I didn't get your nom?" I twisted my head. "What?" He chuckled "Your name."

'My…" I hesitated, my hand clenched Rensho. Could he be a demon? "Well?" Naw, probably not. "Dandy." I said. "Samurai Dandy." A smile quirked on his lips. "I'm Waka." He said. "And your name is quite funny." I frowned. "Says the guy named 'Waka'. And what's with those clothes." I said in disgust. "Well, you're the one who looks like he's a mixture of a clown and a samurai. Which are you?" I growled. "I am a samurai, and well trained. I use this look to fool people. Unlike you!" Waka stepped back. "Excuse moi?" he said. "I happen to be very skilled in swordsmanship." I jumped up through the Konohana tree, and used a branch to leap over there where Yoichi was. The cattle scattered like roaches and Yoichi, just moved away.

Waka did not at seem phased by my act. He levitated, sparkles dancing around him. He can fly! My jaw dropped. He flew over, to the yellow pond. He levitated just above its surface. I drew Rensho, its inferno red blade was marked in a steady row of rectangles. Waka revealed a flute. I nearly laughed. "This is my Sword. Pillow Talk." he said. He pushed the sword in itself, then a blue light shot from it. "That's not a sword!" I mocked. He then drew another sword.

"Let's rock, baby!"

I slightly blushed at the name. But then I realized the situation and took my stance. Waka charged at me with a seemly slow speed. He just floated towards me. I jumped at Waka and we clashed blades. He might move slowly, but his reaction speed is amazing. An admirable feat it was. I jumped back, and jumped at him using my 4 Shears attack. He took the attacks head on. Waka then just stood there.

"What? Scared?" I taunted. Then in a flash a powerful force hit me. I hit the ground, Rensho skidded away from my hands. "What?" I murmured. "See, I moved so rapide that you couldn't even comprehend the vitesse." Waka chuckled. He helped me up. "Ressemble à ce que j'ai gagné." he said. 'What!" Waka leaned in close. "Looks like I won, Minet." I clenched my fist. "Minet? What does that mean?" I said, humiliation all upon my face. "Only time will tell." He said. He flipped one of his eagle wings back. "See ya around, Minet." He said. Waka dispersed in a frenzy of sparkles.

I stood there dumbfounded.

Later that day, In Sei-an City, I stood against the wall by the entrance from Ryoshima Coast to the Commoner's Quarters. That man. That strange man. Waka was it? I nearly slapped myself. I couldn't forget such a valuable asset. His hair is some sort of blonde. Dang it! Curiosity is eating me alive, it is! I decide to but some Meat from the Merchant and head to my home in Kusa Village. No one ever knew his name, just the Merchant. I said my goodbyes and headed down to Ryoshima Coast. I enjoyed the view a bit before going to the City Checkpoint. I fed the dogs a bit before leaving. I wanted to take one with me but Mother would never allow. And if you're wondering; She lives with me! She is dying and wants to spend the rest of her days with her favorite and only son.

It's a long walk home, but it's a refreshing walk home. I use to live in Sei-an City, but Mother came along. It was too hot there, so I moved to Kusa Village, where the breeze was wonderful. Sometimes Fuse-hime would let me in the Gale Shrine with one of her Canine Warriors to guard me. It's always Shin though. Me and him have bonded greatly. I returned to Mother.

"Where have you been, my little Toshiro!" she was having one of her coughing fits. It scares me half to death when she does that. Blood stained her hands. "Mother, please try to soothe your body. Do not stress so much." I say in a soothing voice. My voice is similar to a female's so she is soothed. "I have not much time left, Satoshi." I frowned. I hated when Mother talked like this. "Mother please, hush, and lay down." She did as she was told. In a few minutes, she was sound asleep. "Oh, Mother." Sometimes I felt like she would never wake up. That's how much she scared me.

I decided to go up to the Gale Shrine. But, I couldn't get that Waka person out of my head. Maybe the wind could help me. No. I decided to head to Kimiki Village instead. But I was scared to travel far. I didn't want to come back and find Mother's body over the floor. I shivered at the thought. I spent the rest of the day, watching over Mother like a hawk.

I know it's wrong of me to think this, but I want her to die. I want to end her misery. So I can be free. She is in my way. I can't have a life with her around, coughing up blood every second. Why won't she just die? Why is she still clinging on to life? I want a life. "Why don't you just die, Mother. Life is through with you. Go to heaven where you will suffer no longer." I silently prayed that day will come. So she can be free, and so will I.

I feel asleep in a sitting position.

I woke from the morning light shining in my eyes. I stretched and yawned. "Mother?" I felt her head on my lap. Her fingers clenched my kimono. "Mother?" My eyes widened. It happened. She died. "Mother…" She had one of her coughing fits…and I slept right through. She must of died with hatred in her heart. Tears flooded my vision.

All of Kusa Village could hear my screams.


	2. Ai to Kaiteki Kirawa Re, Senbō

Today was a dark day. The clouds imitated my mood. Dark, stormy, angry. It was just me, and a headstone. The rain poured continuously. I was kind of glad it was raining. No one could see my tears. It was all my fault. If I hadn't pray for Death to come and take her, then she would still be here. She even died a horrible death. Does she hate me? Is she staring down upon me with anger and malice in her eyes? "You could of at least died in a way that wouldn't bring harm to you. "

Her grave was in one of those under ground Divine Springs. Yes, I buried Mother in a Divine Spring. Her headstone stood before the hole, continuing to the Divine Spring itself. "K-Kaa-san…" I stuttered stupidly. "I swear, I'll become a great man. I'll save the world one day, and dedicate it all to you!" It wasn't enough. I could become a god and it still wouldn't satisfy me. I could never repay her a life. Unless…

Rensho's crimson blade shimmered. 'There, Mother." I said. I was to kill myself, and go to Hell. Then, I would repay Mother, for bringing Death upon her. I undid my kimono, and let the steel kiss my skin. A beautiful little bead of red substance formed. I was about fully implant Rensho inside me when I heard a light, beautiful voice. I turned around.

"So this is how you decide to vous tuer, eh, Minet?"

Tears and frustration welled up inside me, I then collapsed to the ground. Rensho clattered to the ground. The Water Dragon screamed, thunder roared, and lightning struck a mere foot away from my body. "It seems that Gekigami has decided to spare you. You better take your second chance at La Vie before he changes his mind." Waka waltzed over to me. He outstretched a hand. "Come on, Minet. Let me escort you home. You'll be aliments dragon if go back by yourself." His language was really starting to annoy me. I lifted up. Ignoring the help, though I really wanted to feel his warmth. Anything warm, I wanted, no I needed it badly.

I fake collapsed to the ground. I expected to fall into him warm arms, but fell into the rock hard earth. Dazed, I offered a meek and feeble "Please help me, Waka-san." Darkness over took me.

* * *

><p>"Hey vous." I recognized that annoying speech anywhere. "Waka?" Words shocked me, the way they came out of my mouth. Dry and cracked. But the warmth of the covers soothed me greatly. Was I in a new set of clothes? I grew bright red. Did he see my body? "You okay?" He said. He still had that smile on his face. "I'm fine." I got up and stretched, feeling good alright. ''I'm leaving." I said. I eyed my Rensho aside the bed I wanted so dearly to get back in. I snatched it up and headed outside. "Bien." Waka chirped. "Let's see how that goes." Waka removed his self from the chair and followed me. I felt kind of uncomftable. "Are you going to show me the way out?" Waka nodded his head. "N." I took that as a no, so I kept walking.<p>

I found a grand hallway, with a door at the end. "What beautiful statues." I complemented. Waka only nodded in approval. "Is that the way out?" Waka nodded. I was starting to miss his voice. I waved him a goodbye. Waka waved back. I headed down the hallway and opened the giant double doors. I walked into the light.

There was a path leading to a balcony. I almost screamed. "Waka!"

"Oui?" I slapped him across the face. I didn't mean to do that, but I couldn't stop now. "You liar!" I shouted. My mother has died, and decides to play tricks on me. Waka seems unphased by my act of rage. "Je dis pas de mensonges…" He says plainly. I slapped him again. "Waka! I do not have time for this! Please let me go home!" I reached to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist. Pain shot through it. I never felt such pain before, and my body collapsed to the ground. "Wuh-AH-k-KAH!" I stuttered stupidly. The pain was unbearable. I tried to pry his iron grin with my free hand. No avail.

"Please!"

Waka threw my hand to the ground. "You will not embarrass me three times in front my followers, Paysan." He said with much hatred balled up in the back of his throat. I cradled my hurt wrist. "Abe, take this fool back to his home in Kusa Village." Waka disappeared behind his double doors. _Don't go, Waka._ Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes. "Waka! You son of a bitch! Get back here!" I sounded like a female in emotional distress. I pushed my way through the warriors that looked strangely like him. "Waka!" I shouted again. He appeared before me. "What is it, Paysan!" He cursed. "I'm sorry!" What? Why was I apologizing? "I don't have anyone anymore!" My tears stained his marble floor.

His face softened. 'You are a warrior." he said. "Better yet, a samurai." He shook his head from side to side. "Samurai do not show his feelings in front of others. It's dishonorable." I open my eyes in shock. "Yes, that's true." I ripped Rensho from my side and tossed it towards him. "You are more worthy to hold the sword than I am." I said in sad realization. "I will keep it until you learn to be a real warrior." Waka said, picking the sword up as if it were sacred. "I'm sorry I disrespected you, Waka."

"It's okay, you were angry." I smiled. For some reason, I wanted him to become pleased with me. I wanted to please him. But who was he. I didn't even know him. Only a name and face.

A face soon to be etched into my memory for all eternity. I got up and left for the balcony. The man named Abe escorted me home. As we landed on the doorsteps, he sneered. "He's mine." I looked around in shock. "Hn?" Abe grabbed me by my throat. "You heard me. He's mine. Waka-sama belongs to me, you peasant!" My martial arts instinct kicked in, kind of like the way I kicked Abe in the stomach. I disappeared inside my house, like he disappeared in the night sky.

_Waka is mine. _


	3. Tentai Desutinī

The morning sun started to climb into the sky. I thanked Amaterasu for her early rising and went out to train with Onigiri-Sensei, by Ryoshima Coast. I stepped into the dojo, my Gi and determination showing brightly. I tracked water into his dojo with my wet feet. "Ah, Samurai Dandy. I heard what happened to your mother. I am terribly sorry." I bowed deeply. "Do not call me Samurai Dandy, Onigiri-Sensei. I have dishonored the way of the Samurai, and don't deserve that title." I bowed my head low. I awaited a mighty thwack from his wooden sword, but it never came. I looked up. Onigiri-sensei just looked at me. "Sensei?"

"Dandy!" he laughed, his whole body quivered, I thought he was about to turn to dust and bones any second. "You are just traumatized from the death of your mother. You just need to get the death of your mother off your mind." If only he knew how hard it was. "What I am saying is; Get over it." That hit me like a ton of bricks. "Now go retrieve your sword and slice the air a thousand times a day for the next month." This was a punishment for wasting his time. "Yes sir." I got up and left in defeat. Waka had my sword. How the hell was I suppose to find him? he just showed up when he wanted. I didn't wanted to go back to that place. That "Abe" man was disturbing. Saying that Waka was his. I laughed at this as I swam towards the coast. "Waka's his!" I laughed. That would never happen. Besides we all know who Waka belongs to. "Me!"

* * *

><p>"Me!" I stated proudly in the hallway. Other Tao Troopers looked at me strangely. I blushed. "Uuh, I was just thinking aloud." I reassured them. At least I wasn't lying. I made my way down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going. Waka-sama had gave me the day off. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips. "Waka-sama is so amazing." I whispered to myself. <em>Then theres the other guy.<em> My whole attitude changed. "Dandy..." I growled. I can't believe I said the name. Waka even has his sword. What makes him so special? Waka has been talking about the runt a lot lately. Murmuring stuff about soul mates and love. I opened my eyes in shock. "Wait! Is Dandy..." No! No! I couldn't bring myself to think of it.

Dandy couldn't be Waka's...Celestial Soul Mate? A agonizing scream sounded through the halls of The Tao Troopers base.

* * *

><p>I looked around as I made it towards the coast beach. "Is someone screaming?" Dandy listened harder, but it was hard to concentrate with the oceans sloshes against the sand, the Water Dragon's constant roar. I made my way towards Agata Forest. I had a weird hunch I should start there first. It was a long, exhausting walk when you're concentrated on going somewhere where'll you'll meet someone you really like. I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought more and more about meeting the Nazo no Waka. That means Mysterious Waka in my language. Heh, maybe I'll start using my own language and confusing him!<p>

I exited Taka Pass, and cross The Gūzen no Rogu-Kyōe. I heard it was created from a freak accident a 10-year-old boy was in. I chuckled at the thought. Far-fetched tales to get attention. What a waste of breathe. I could hardly feel or see the sun's rays. The tall trees's arms stretched far and wide, almost touching each other. I stayed there until the moon was high and bright. Was this night fated or destined? It was a full moon, and Yumigami's constellation could hardly be seen by the Moon's bright beams. I sat on the branch of the tallest tree.

Just then the whistle of the of a flute. I almost fell out of the tree. "Hello, My precious Minet." Precious? W-What! I just wanted my sword back. "He-"

"What a wonderful evening it is. Yumigami has blessed us with this beautiful moon." Waka landed on the very tip of the branch. "W-Waka! Be careful-"

"Listen to this song, will you?" Waka asked thoughtfully. That was funny, he wasn't using his otherworldly language. What was up with him. "Will you listen to this song, Ma Cherie Minet." There we go. All is right with the world. "Sure." And so he played. A beautiful tone it was. I felt like I was being lifted up in the Heavens. I opened my eyes and I saw yellow clouds. I still heard the music. "What is this..?" I asked lazily. I layed back on a cloud and felt my clothes being removed. "Hunnn-nnn?" I chattered as I felt the warm rays of the sun warm my flesh and soul. Smooth, heavenly hands roamed between my legs.

"Waka? Stop..." I moaned. "Why, Minet?" My mind was a jigsaw, and I could put the pieces back together. "Please, stop! Waka!" I tried to defy it, but it was like the music put a spell on me. The flute played on. I mustered all the strength I could and screamed. I fell back on to the branch. Waka stumbled to keep his stance. We both stared at each other, breathing heavily. "Are..you..insane..?" I gasped. My back and head ached. "Please, you are my only way back in the Celestial Plain. Become my Lover."

I shook my head from side to side. "Whatever! I just wanted my sword back! I don't have time for this!" Waka touched my hand. They were warm and soft. "Please, Dandy. This is your destiny. Explain your reasoning for looking for me here first? How come the moon is so bright tonight? You fell under the spell of my Flute, and broke out of it with ease!" I covered my ears. "Waka! Give me sword back!" I yelled. "That is all I ask of you!"

Waka bowed his head in defeat. "So this is it. You refuse my offer?" I nodded. My sword appeared in his hands. "Th-Thank you, Waka." I said quietly. "I've never give up." Waka said defiantly. "You'll become my way to the Celestial Plain." Waka said. I took the sword shakily from his hands. "Goodbye Waka."

"For now, Ma Cherie." He held of his hand. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you home?" I looked down. At least I could give him that pleasure. Right? No harm in treating me to a walk home. I took his hand and we landed safely on the mossy, shrubby ground. We made the way towards Taka Pass a quiet and eerie. I felt chills fly up my spine. "It is the effects of demons. If you show your fear, they'll sense it and come after you." I wasn't afraid of some butt-slapping baboon. "It's just getting cold out? Arn't you cold?" Waka stayed quiet. "Hey? You still alive?"

Waka said nothing, making me turn around. "Hello?" Waka stopped. "I'm fine, just thinking about something." I kind of felt bad for Waka, declining his offer. But how can I be his way to The Celestial Plain? What about me? Could I come with him? Just what would he have to do to me to get there. I thought about him molesting me earlier. Y-Yeah right! I brushed the silly thought from my mind. We headed up the path towards Kusa Village. I kind of started to feel uncomftable. I didn't want Yukona and Hiko to see me. They were famous for their lies and gossip. Those fat bitches, sitting over by the well talking about others lives, while they had none.

We made it my house. I stopped at the front door. "Well, um..." I stuttered. "I guess this is goodbye? Have a good night Waka!" I tried to say cheerfully.

Waka just turned and walked away.

_Goodnight, Ma Cherie..._


	4. Okami Ameterasu

Chapter 4- Okami Amaterasu

I awoke three hours before Amaterasu's arrival. Yumigami's figure in the lightening sky was starting to fade away. I sighed heavily. Once I was awoke, there was no way I could go back to sleep. I got dressed and headed for Taka Pass. I stood in the spot with the tigers. They sniffed the air around me, and decided that I was suitable to be around their young ones. I unsheathed _Rensho_ and the tigers got defensive again.

I decided it wasn't worth it and traveled to Shunsui Fields through the secret path that lead to a legde overseeing most of the field. Sparkling, swirling, spiraling balls of colorful lights flew into the air and exploded, sprinkling the sky with life. If you looked closely, you could see pictures. I saw a deer, a wolf, and some-type of bug I've never seen before. It was so beautiful.

My legs hung off the ledge, lazily as I watched the show. I can sit here and do this all night. Waka drifts back into my mind. Though it was only a few hours ago, it feels like an enternity since I last saw him. Those bright colors reminded me of him. His bright personality, his bright clothes. He was just bright. Everything about him illuminated and glowed.

After a few minutes later, the show ended. I saw that the fireballs of life started from a little hut by the little coast of Harami Lake. I decided to give the person who lived in that hut props for the fantastic show. I jumped down and landed next to some pigs. They snorked and ran away with their young. The males tried to attack me, but I was long gone by then.

I trekked down the rickety stairs. As I approached the hut, I noticed that sparklers were lit all around it. A signpost next the hut, in kanji it said "Tama, The Pyrotechnist". Hm, I would be sure to spread word of him. His work is fantastic! As I approached the hut, I saw a white wolf, pawing at the sky. "Hey, look!" I heard someone say. The wolf! "A constellation!"

I looked up, as I heard a jingle. White, shining sprinkles of dust floated down around me and the wolf. A constellation appeared. Some sort of animal on a round object. I couldn't tell, a few stars were missing. The wolf looked intensly at the stars.

"Wha...?" I whispered, as suddenly time seem to freeze, as one by one the missing stars appeared. Freeze, one star. Freeze, another star. Until of them were filled in. I gazed at the magical constellation in a daze. The stars blazed blue, the picture became clear. A pig on a ball. Was this a god? Should I offer something?

My nerves wracked my body as the constellation warped in a white pig with red markings, and wings on it's shoulders. The pig was balancing itself on a giant ball-like firecracker. Little piglets rolled on smaller balls around it with sparklers in their mouths.

As the pig ran away towards the white wolf, I felt myself lift into the air, as I was feeling lightheaded. Yellow clouds billowed in, as flowers of different kinds popped up here and there. The whole world was yellow. Suddenly, I remember Waka's spell. Was this another spell?

I heard a large explosion, then everything went white. The yellow dispersed back into view as I saw the Pig in front of the wolf. The wolf had the same markings as the pig. "Amaterasu, mother to us all," It began to say. Amaterasu? _The_ great Amaterasu? Mother of us all? Where? I search around frantically, to see the Great Goddess. But the pig only gazed upon the wolf.

Was this the Great Goddess Amaterasu? I instantly bow to the ground. I'm sure she can't see me, but still, I must show respect! "I, Bakugami, god of explosive force, bestow upon you the power of Cherry Bomb." Cherry Bomb? I quiver. What am I witnessing? Why does the Great Goddess need power from a lowly god such as Bakugami? Has she lost her powers? I heard a loud snort, and looked up a bit.

I saw the wolf peering at me from behind, Bakugami glared hatefully at me. "What is a lowly human doing here?" he boomed. Did he hear me? "Yes, I heard you, idiot boy." I jumped frightfully. Please forgive me, Bakugami! "Hmpf!" The wolf turned around and walked towards me. I looked up and saw a bright green light bouncing on her head. "Hey, Ammy! Looky here! We got a human who can see into the Celestial world!"

This "Ammy", the wolf, pawed my hair. I looked up. "Why are ya still bowin'? Get up, so we can look at ya!" The wolf said.

"Oh!, um..." I straightened up and stood up tall. "Oh...do ya come from a family full of priests and priestesses?" "Um, no..." I answered the wolf. This was very awkward. "Hm...then how can you see us?" Now that I look up close, this wolf has a red blade upon it's back. It had 7 prongs sticking out from it, like a flame. "What a sword..." I murmured. "Hm- sword! You mean you can see Ammy's true form?"

Now I was confused again. Who is Ammy? Bakugami rolled over towards me. I did a short bow. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. All is forgiven. But do not expect such treatment from Gekigami." he replied.

"Who?" The wolf shouted. "No one, Issun." Issun? Who's Issun? Who's Ammy? Where's the Great Goddess Amaterasu? "Who is Issun?" I asked timidly. I was questioning a god after all. "I'm Issun, the traveling artist! And this is the goddess Amaterasu!" The voice was all coming from the wolf. "What? Who?" Bakugami snorted sloppily. "The green flea is Issun. The wolf is Mother Amaterasu." So the wolf wasn't talking! It was that green bouncing thing that turned red. "Hey! I ain't no flea!" Bakugami rolled his eyes.

"Amaterasu, take my power and blow our enemies to dust!" I fell back down again and hit my head pretty hard. "Ouch!" I surveyed my surroundings again. We were in front of Tama's hut. The constellation remained in the sky. I turned to see Amaterasu facing the nearby stone wall. "-try out your new power here! Just draw the symbol from Tama's place! But...just be careful!" Time froze again and it lasted longer. When time began to move again, there was a giant colorful bomb in front of the wall. The thing exploded, shaking the ground (almost knocking me over), and the kanji sign for "Happiness" faded away into the air.

I stared in awe. "W-Wow..." I mumbled. The wolf looked up, then turned around and walked toward me. "Hey! You're still here? I thought you were a ghost or somethin'!" Issun turned yellow. "Hmm, this is a mysterious one, Ammy. Better watch out for him, he might be a demon or somethin'!" I was shocked. "W-What! I'm not a demon! I slay demons!" Issun turned green. "Really now? Well if we need any demons slayed, we'll call ya." Issun said sarcastically. Before I could say anything else, Amaterasu turned and ran off on me. "Goddess! Wait!" I needed to know more. They might be related to Waka. The wolf stopped and looked back. "What is it?"

"Do you know anyone named Waka?"

"Who?" Issun asked.

"A man with a most peculiar outfit! Has a eagle on his head. Blonde hair?" I asked them. "...hmm, Blonde hair?" I perk up. That veil that shrouds Waka's figure was going to be swept away! "Never heard of 'im!" I feel a ton of weights drop on me. "Oh..." I say sadly. "Okay, well, sorry I wasted your time." Amaterasu turns back around. "Alright! Bye!" Issun says his final goodbyes before the wolf takes off. Just as I see it disappear over the broken down stairs, times freezes once more. As it moves back into motion, the sun appears, bringing light over the land.

I then remember I have a punishment to start. I sigh.

_Waka? Where are you...ma cherie...?_


	5. Noroi ni Megumare

Chapter 5- Noroi ni Megumare

Sweat dripped out of every pore in my body. My muscles ached terribly, especially my arms. I thought my biceps and triceps were hemoraging. They hurt so much, and I only had 543 slices to go. This was bone crippling. "Ssss..." I hissed through gritted teeth. 542...541...540...

"Ah..." I grunted. It's been a few hours since the sun first appeared. I took breaks inbetween. But...this punishment was not being carried out correctly. I shouldn't be taking breaks. I would of been done hours ago. 100 slices. 1 hour break. 100 slices. 1 hour. 100 slices. 1 hour. Then I sigh. Then I wheeze. Then a demon or two appears.

The windmill of Gale Shrine, it's soothing. The wind blowing greatly through your hair, makes you want to go to sleep. I collapsed to the ground. I-I can't do this. I'll finish after a nap. I go down to the elevator. Ko is waiting. He leads me out of the shrine. As we exit, I hear a large growl that rumbles through our bodies. Ko headbutts me forward.

A demon? In _the_ Gale Shrine? Is Kazegami not able to call the Kamikazes to his aid? Ko calls the rest of the Canine Warriors with a Warrior's Howl. It's a high pitched scream mixed with a wolf's howl. "Ko! I will fight with you!" I suggested stubbornly. Ko only growls as Princess Fuse and the rest of the Canine Warriors come to the Gale Shrine's entrance. "Princess!" I call out to her.

"Dandy, you must leave immediately. A great demon has entered Gale Shrine!" I look at her intently. "No! As a warrior, I cannot sit and stand silently as you deal with this beast alone." Tei jumps in front of me and growls. By the look of this dog's eyes and can tell that if I have to get through, I have to fight him.

"You are not aloud to come. Return to your home at once. As the head of Kusa Village, you are to leave Gale Shrine, and are banned until the beast has been banished!" Princess Fuse's voice got darker. Her aura affected the dogs, as they all got in fighting stance, even Ko. I weighed my options. I fight them, and barely scrape a win? Then I am already damaged and in no shape to fight the beast that dwells within.

"Alright...I'm going to get help!" I run off. Ko barks at me. "No!" the Princess screams. "Do not bring others into our affairs!" I hear her distant cries, then another growl from the monster. I look into the sky as it darkens. Was the monster responsible for this?

Waka! I needed to find Waka! Why does he always show up when I don't need him! The heavy black mist waterfalls from the The Windmill. It's as if the Windmill was blowing the evil itself! Had Kazegami been too weak fight off the beast?

The black mist swirled thickly through the Village, encasing me in it. The mist filled my lungs and my body. I fell to ground, in front of the Village Circle. I choked and coughed, all my strength slipped from my body. I felt my body start to freeze, starting from my toes. I looked back gasping to my body turning to stone. "Au-augh!" It was like a terrible disease, spreading to every bit of body. I burned, ached, froze, I hurt. "Wa...Wak..." The stone had encased my body, now my it was reaching to my face and lips. "Wak...Wa-" I had completely turned to stone, the expression on my face forever stuck in the memory of tears and pain.

I felt myself go numb, then lift up. What was happening? I looked down to see myself on the ground, crying for help. The mist seemed to ball me up, where it held me prisoner.

I cried. I cried and cried. Happiness and hope emptied out of my body, and filled with hurt, sadness, and pain. I can't breathe! Somebody help me! Please!

"Captain!" Abe cried. "Kusa Village!" Waka turned around immediately at the name. It had been a few hours since he had his reunion with Amaterasu. "A beast has taken over The Gale Shrine and has encased the Village with a thick fog. Celestial powers are futile!" Waka turned and walked passed the man. "Did you send a scout?" Abe had run to keep up with the man. Abe wondered why Waka was so serious all of a sudden. "Y-Yes, but he never returned.

"Get Pillow Talk. I'm going alone." Abe's heart almost stopped. "Wh-What? But Wh-Why? Why not send me?" Waka stopped and looked back. "Because someone most precious is there and I cannot let him suffer and wait until Amaterasu comes to the rescue." They had reached the Entrance Hallway and Abe had retrieved Pillow Talk from the back table.

"Someone...you mean that disrespectful brat? But-But why can't he wait? Anyway it goes he's going to get saved right? Why don't we let the goddess handle it? Waka turned back glared fiercely at the man. "Who is Captain, Abe?"

Abe instinctively took a step back. "Y-You are, sir..." Waka's frowned deepened. "Riiiight, so I'll do whatever I please, right?" Abe shrank back some more. "Yes, you can, sir..." Waka suddenly brightened up. "Yes, ma cherie! Whatever I want!" And he was through the doors. Abe tightened his fist as the doors slammed shut. "He's trying to steal Waka away from me?...No! He can't do that!

The monkeys knocked me around senseless. I had lost all hope for life sometime ago. I can't fight back. Chimeras, Red Imps, all Imps, Tengus, had their fun with me by sucking all my strength away. I was nothing more than a dead carcass. But wait, I can see my body. So does that mean I'm a lifeless soul?

A red Imp knocks me into tiger chimera. I am passed around the circle. "Little human." A Red tengu demanded my attention. His voice was deep, inhuman, and scratchy. "How does it feel? To loose all hope? There is no one coming to save you. We will make you realize that, then we will devour you pitiful soul!"

"I know that...no ones coming...I know...get it o-"

"No!" A pot looking chimera screamed. It's voice was high-pitched, and everything it said sounded like a question. "I want to play with it somemore? You have all the fun? I want to put holes in it?" "No! I wanna eat it!" A blue imp shouted, frilly and high. "I wish to see it's insides also." The tiger chimera deeply chimed in. "It's a soul, stupid! It doesn't have insides!" The blue yelled at the chimera. The Red Tengu seemed to be the leader of the group as he shouted for all of the demons to be silent.

"We shall take a vote."

I snickered loudly. All the demons looked at me, with glares and curiosity. "And what is so funny, little human?" I smiled widely. "It's just, I never thought demons could act so civilized. I thought you were all just brutes and monsters." Screams and gasps erupted from the group as they all felt insulted. The Tengu again shouted for the demons to be quiet.

"Little human, you have insulted us, and thus you shall be dealt with accordingly. There will be no death for you, as you have asked. Instead, I will make you suffer for all enternity." The tengu started to speak in a tongue that sounded sucked in.

"_**Mih epar!"**_

The beasts all looked at me with glowing eyes and crooked smiles. I widened my eyes in fright. Black bulges started to form at their crotches, then grew longer into twitching masses. The tengu stood over me, the black mass pointing at my face with a very _distinctive_ shape. I could see exactly what was there. **"**_**Kcus."**_ he told me in a demanding voice. He grabbed my hair and tried to push the black mass in my mouth. My lips stayed pursed tightly.

"_**Htuom rouy nepo."**_ I muffled a cry of despair as it was pushed all the way down my throat. It tasted so disgusting. Like charcoal and dirt. My face turned inward. I threw up. He pulled out, and let me breathe. The demons all around me laughed. _**"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAH!" **_I screamed, as their laughs terrified me. The demon pushed himself back into my esophagus and continued forced my head to bob up and down. _**"Esion erom ekam!" **_He boomed, which made me almost have a heartattack. I didn't know what he was saying, so I screamed, which came out as moans.

I couldn't breathe. The tengu grunted, as he quickened his pace. My mouth hurt. He was going to tear my mouth open. "Auugggg..." I gurgled my own spit and throwup. The tengu grunted, and an unknown liquid erupted up out of my mouth. He pulled out and the mass spurted out a red liquid on my face. As I wiped my face and cried, I closely examined the liquid.

"Ugh..Augh!" I screamed. It was blood! Blood! I shook my head from side to side, spitting and throwing up. The tengu backed up, as the rest of demons closed in.

"_**Yrc!"**_

"_**Daol a muc ouy ekam annog m'i!"**_

"_**Htuom sih ni muc annaw I!"**_

"_**Ssa elttil thgit sih in mih kcuf annaw I!"**_

"_**POTS!"**_ I heard another voice say. I looked over and I saw Waka. I...had never been so happy. Hope filled my heart. _**"GNIOD UOY ERA TAHW?"**_So Waka spoke another language?

"A human? Speaking our language?" Their voices returned to "normal". Waka walked sternly up to The Red Tengu. "Nis? I thought I killed you." The way Waka spoke lit something in me. It made my cheeks red. The Red Tengu started to sweat. "We will leave." he said solemnly. His wings outstretched and he took flight. The demons all scurried away at the loss of their master.

Waka turned to me. "Are you alright, Minet?" He picked me up, and saw all the blood around my mouth. I cannot feel his hands. "Th-They hurt you?"

"No! He...he...I don't know what he did to me..." Waka eyes twinkled with understanding. A little too much understanding. "Let us return you to your body." He carried me over to my stone self and set me in it. I then went unconscious. Waka?

_You came for me. _


	6. Hai ni Shinai

_Chapter 6- Hai ni Shinai_

I woke up, tangled in those godly sheets. The lights so bright. "Waka?" My throat is so dry that nothing comes out. "Waka?" Nothing. I am scared. Have I lost my voice? "Minet? Are you awake?" I looked over to the side and saw his beautiful blue eyes. "Waka?" Nothing comes out again. "Water? Is that what you want?" No...I want you. I want to hug you. I never want you to leave my side again! "Hold on a minute." He calls a Tao Trooper in and orders some water.

As we waited, I felt a sense of dread settle over me. Silence covered the dread in a thick blanket. I wanted to say so many things to him, yet some deity doesn't allow me this satisfaction for failing to protect Kusa Village. My eyes widen. Kusa Village! "Kusa Village!" I don't say. I tried to get up but I found that some parts of body are numb. I start to panic. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a cripple! No!

"Relax. After being out of your body for so long, your soul is still trying to readjust itself. Like fitting the foot in the sock, non?" I didn't listen to the words, I listened to his voice. That was what made me calm down. I sighed dreamily. Waka takes this as relief for finding out that I won't be a cripple for the remainder of my life.

The Tao Trooper returns and gives Waka the water. It looked so delicious. I still didn't have complete control over my arms and legs, so Waka took the liberty of lifting me up and pouring the water a slow pace down my throat. It was so good. "Like a Divine Intervention, yes?" Yeah, like a Divine Intervention. What ever that was.

"Cursed Zones have started to spread everywhere." He told me. "A cursed zone is...what you experienced in Kusa Village." He then added a little sidenote. "If your voice hasn't returned, then that means your soul hasn't completely adjusted." It must of been that, because I still couldn't talk.

"Have you heard of The Legend of Orochi, The Seven Headed Serpent?" I nod. My mother use tell me that story all the time when I was a bad child. She said that if I continued to be a bad boy that Orochi wouldn't see me as a fit son, and come and gobble her up on the day of The Kamiki Festival. She said that he did that to make you realize what life was like without your mother and that I should appreaciate her more and not give her a lot of trouble.

"Well, that legend is real, I kid you not." I sat there stunned. Well, part of me thought it was stupid of me to think that. I had met two gods earlier today. I should of felt like nothing could surprise me anymore. But this took the cake. "Over by Harami Lake, if you pass the Shinto Gate, a portal will take you to a place called the Moon Cave. Inside is The Izayoi Shrine. Orochi was sealed inside of it." After I am finished with the cup, he ordered for more. He continues. "Orochi has been unleashed, and he has spread his evil to all of Nippon. I have preformed some Divine Interventions. But my power is not that great. I only can preform it when I'm at my peak." Waka treaded around my bed.

"I must find a way to get Amaterasu to The Celestial Plain." I take this "Amaterasu" as the dog I seen earlier. "But the thing is..." his tone lowers. "I have been banned from The Celestial Plain by Izanagi. The only way I can return is...if I...get _you_ to love me. You're my only way back." Waka takes my hand. "_Please_, Dandy...this is your destiny."

I only look at him. What are we suppose to do to get there? How am I suppose to get you to heaven?

"You must bare my child." My heart leap into my throat. "What?" It came out as some sort croak. I am a _man_. That's not physically possible, Waka! "Izanagi said he created a special human just for me. Whatever gender it was, it would be able to bare children. You are thathuman." He squeezed my hand. I look into his eyes. He couldn't take another rejection. His heart couldn't bare it. But...I'm sorry Waka...

"What about me?" I asked. "What about my feelings? Once you get into the Celestial Plain, will you forget about us?" "Us" meant the baby and me. "Of course not!" He replied quickly. "Why would you think something like that?" He let go of my hand. "Dandy..." I stop him. "My name is Satoshi." Waka humps his shoulders. "I like Dandy better. Fine and Dandy! Dandy-lion." I laugh at his joke.

After the laughter subsides, I look at him. He stares at me hopefully. I see the tears readying themselves, if I say no. I sigh.

"Yes..."

Waka hugs me tightly. "Merci! Merci beaucoup, Minet!" he started to speak his own language. "Nani?" I asked him.

"I said 'thank you', Minet." he says softly. He kisses me on the lips. I don't know how to feel about this. I mean I always thought I would marry a woman and have children. Those nights I spent with my dream woman have shattered into wasted time. "We...We have to take this slowly. I'm new to this...eh..man on man stuff. " I laugh lightly. "It's alright. I'll guide you." We sit for a minute.

"Waka?"

"Yes?"

"How do you say, "I like you" in your language?"

Waka leaned in and said "_Would you rather learn how to say 'I love you'._" I giggled. "Nope. I would rather start with liking." Waka's lips curved into a sly smile. "I vous aimez." he said. I repeated the words in my head.

"I vous aimez." I said. Waka leaned in closer. "_I vous aimez et que vous aimez._" He kissed me on the lips on again. If he kisses me one more time..I'm going to loose it..."What I meant to say is...Je t'aime." He undid my hair from it's ponytail. It went down to my shoulders. "Waka...um...what about Kusa Village?"

"Amaterasu is already there. It might take a few months."

"Months? What about the people. Are they going through what I went through? Fuse-hime-sama! The Kanine Warriors!" Waka grabbed my hands and held them firm. "Amaterasu is the only one who can do this. I am too weak to preform a Divine Intervention at the moment." He pulled me closer. His smell is intoxicating. I want to loose myself in it. His lips are coming closer. I can't stop it.

No...

He ambushes me in a series of kisses and murmuring whispers. Nothings that mean something are forced into my ear. They make me hot and needy. He removes my kimono and traces kisses down my collarbone. "Waka..."

He's on the bed now. "Can you feel your legs now?"

"Yes..." I say spread them wide for him to see. He pulls back the covers and looks displeased with my dressing. He snatches them off. Now I am fully naked. He pokes a finger in my entrance and gasps. "You...produce your own lubrication?" Um...arn't all men suppose to do that? I've been doing that since I hit puberty. "That's not normal?"

"No." I suddenly feel embarrased and close my legs. Waka forces them back open. "No, no, that is good! This going to be more pleasurable for you and me then I thought." I smile, turning red. He claps and the lights shut off. I gasp. "I am amazing, no?" he laughed. I smiled more I should have. I feel him remove his clothes. Then he presses himself against my entrance. "Ah, Waka.." I don't feel so sure about this anymore. Thick strands of hair tingle my face. His hair is long and beautiful.

"Relax yourself..."

"O-Okay..." After a moment, Waka says "I said relax, Dandy." For some stupid reason, I want to cry. " I am relaxing." I hear Waka sigh. "Okay. Here I go." He pushed in. I grit my teeth. He's stretching me. It hurts. After he fits the head in, he pretty much slides right in after that. "Ahhhmm..." he moans, slipping right out, then back in. "Wait, Waka." I gasped. I could tell by the way he trembled, Waka was using all his physical and mental strength not to fuck me senseless. I relaxed myself. After a few minutes, I figured he just had a big penis.

"Okay...I'm ready.." I gasped. Waka slipped out and crashed back in. "Ah! AH! Aaahah!" I screamed. The room became hot and humid. Sweat and other substances drenched the sheets. The pain soon faded away into deep pleasure boiling in the pit of my stomach. I gripped Waka's back (trying not to grab the cascade of hair), ripping open bits of his flesh. I arched my back.

I wanted more. I needed..._more_. I sounded as if I was crying like a child.

Abe stood outside Dandy's room. He heard the screams and shouts of joy. Abe gripped his hair. That should of been _him_. He should of been filling up with Waka's love, not..not that slut! Abe went to grab the knob. Locked. "Damn!" he cried. Abe ran down the hallway in tears. With his eyes all blurry, a voice filled his head.

"_You have been betrayed. Let me help you. Let the darkness in your heart take over_." Abe grabbed his chest. The voice rocked his very body. "_Come to me. I will show you the respect and love you deserve._" The voice was rich and deep...it was also... Abe's cheeks heated up. "Where...Where are you?" Abe asked desperately. "_Shinsui Field. The Moon Cave. Give me your body. I will ravish it like you want._" Abe moaned loudly. "Okay...Okay...Here I come."

"_Hurry...I cannot wait any longer for your deliciousness_." Abe staggered into the main entrance room. "I'm coming..." he reassured the voice. "Here I come...please...wait..."

Waka rocked harshly in and out my body. I screamed for him to continue his acts harder. "Dandy..." Waka whispered tiredly. The pleasure boiling in the pit of my stomach was overflowing. It was going to explode into pure bliss any moment. All Waka had to do was...yes...Oh yes...Please...Deeper...

Waka bit one of nipples blindly. "Aah!" I cried out. Waka slowed his pace, just when we were both nearing...

"Waka...faster! Please..." I noticed when he went slower...he went deeper...

Waka was in his own world. Speaking his language. "Oh my god, Minet. I'm coming!" He screamed. I couldn't take anymore. My body exploded. It turned into a writhing mess of twitches, screams, gasps, and shakes. I emptied myself on my chest and stomach. Waka did the same inside of me. I grabbed his cheeks, clinging for dear life.

"Oh yes...yes Minet...I won't leave you. I'll love you forever..." Waka whispered into my ear. I wasn't listening to his stuck-in-the-throat language. We lay there in the sticky mess we both help create.

_We both came for each other._


End file.
